


Burnt by the Sun & Drowned in the Sea

by FireHeartAW



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Boys In Love, Canon Universe, Haikyuu Angst Week 2020, Idiots in Love, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post Timeskip, hinakage, kagehina angst, why do I like to write pain so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireHeartAW/pseuds/FireHeartAW
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata are both in love with each other, but never did anything about it. Now on opposite sides of the court, it feels as though they're further apart than ever, even though the feelings have gotten stronger. Kageyama always knew Hinata was like the sun, and Hinata always felt like he was drifting to sea in Kageyama's presence.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 11
Kudos: 74
Collections: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020





	Burnt by the Sun & Drowned in the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the prompt for Haikyuu Angst Week 2020 Day 1 and this has been in my head all day!! I'm a huge lover of Kagehina, and I can't get over their idiots in love trope and honestly who doesn't love a little angst.
> 
> I tend to listen to certain songs when I write, so if you'd like to listen to something when you read this the song I listened to is: 
> 
> A Little Bit Yours by JP Saxe

The sound of a ball slapping on the court behind Kageyama wasn’t enough to snap him out of gazing at his former teammate as he returned from flight to the court. Even though he never admitted to it in the past, watching Hinata soar through the air despite his height was fascinating to him since he first witnessed it all those years ago in Junior High. Now standing here in their twenties, on separate sides of the court and in different jerseys, he wished he had told him. Now he was looking through the squares of the net at Miya Atsumu ruffling Hinata’s hair, both with grins so bright it could light up this whole arena. He remembers that match from High School clear as day, when Hinata finally learned to fly higher than ever before.

“One day, I’m going to set for you,” Miya Atsumu announced to Hinata. Kageyama hated hearing those words, Hinata was his partner, but it was the look on Hinata’s face after that announcement that stuck with him, he could see that Hinata had found a new goal. _Don’t you remember, our goal was to get to the top together Hinata._

Kageyama continued to steal glances at his former partner as he dashed across the court, fully embracing the title of strongest decoy. _I can’t keep my eyes off of you, and I know the reason isn’t because of how well you’re playing._ It was during his third year when he finally realized that the feelings he had for Hinata went beyond volleyball. That it wasn’t normal friendship to be longing to hear your friend’s voice calling your name, or see that sunshine grin everyday. Now that voice is calling out to someone else, hands grasping another partner’s jersey. Kageyama hated seeing that Atsumu could set to Hinata faster than he ever had, that he had the audacity to put his arm around those tan shoulders and whisper a “nice kill” as they continued to destroy Kageyama’s team. _Are you in love with him too Atsumu? Do you know how he enjoys riding a bike through the city, or how he giggles when he has a pork bun? Do you know what it’s like to hold the sun?_

Maybe Kageyama had flown too close to the sun, had a taste of what their future could be even in High School and had gotten addicted. _The weirdo duo with their freak quick_. _We could take on the world Hinata, I will always give you wings to fly._ Sometimes Kageyama thought that maybe it was Hinata who had given Kageyama wings, that tossing to him had always made him feel as though he was soaring right there with him. Kageyama realized now that Hinata was the “someone better” his grandfather had mentioned, and that it was Hinata who had found him all those years ago in that Karasuno gym. “I’m here!” Hinata had yelled, showing reckless trust in him from the very beginning. Kageyama often wondered that if given the opportunity would Hinata trust him again after all these years, would he sprint with no abandon towards the net and slam one of his tosses down again? _Would you realize that you like Atsumu’s tosses better than mine? Would you still be here for me if I asked you?_ When the last point was scored and the whistle blew indicating Hinata’s team had won, their eyes met from across the court and for a brief moment Kageyama let himself fall back into those golden brown eyes, eager to be in the warmth of the sun even if it was only for a fleeting moment.

_Tell me Hinata, when did it all change?_

___________________

The spike felt perfect on Hinata’s hand as he slammed it into Kageyama’s court, he had finally made it here to the level Kageyama was at. He couldn’t help the smile that reached his cheeks as he returned to balance on the court. ‘Tsumu had mentioned he wanted to give Kageyama a proper hello, and that they had, but when he saw Hoshiumi flying for one of Kageyama’s tosses it hit him like a serve to the face. _Those are my tosses to hit...wait was Kageyama smiling?_ He can only remember brief moments that he had gotten a genuine smile from Kageyama and it usually followed a declaration of them winning _together._ He looked to Atsumu for comfort and found him already smiling, freely showing appreciation for Hinata with that Miya glint in his eye promising that they’d spike one right back. _I’m sorry Atsumu, your smiles feel like a hug but Kageyama’s feel like a tidal wave, and I want to be washed out to sea._

Hinata wondered who Kageyama considered to be the real little giant of this match, _was I ever the little giant in your eyes ‘Yama, what was I to you?_ After that fateful Junior High match, Kageyama was just someone Hinata had wanted to beat. That thought still held all these years, but in High School, Kageyama wasn’t just someone anymore, he had become everything. Kageyama was a goal, a friend and partner, he was someone he saw a future with both on and off the court. If Hinata could orbit Kageyama like the planets do the sun, he would be grateful to be in his gravitational pull. _Now it seems like our orbits are going opposite directions, spiraling apart._

Hoshiumi continued to boom off the court, reaching heights with invisible wings that Kageyama so gracefully gave to him. _Those should be my wings, those should be my tosses, Kageyama is my setter_. Hoshiumi was like a supernova, burning brightly as he seemed to warm Kageyama’s edges from the inside out. _I could be your sun and_ _warmth; you’re not mine anymore...but I’m still a little bit yours._ So Hinata continued to burn bright on his own, promises were being fulfilled, moments he had wished for since Junior High were coming true. _But this happiness feels empty_. Hinata realized that maybe he had been reckless with his words when they were younger, maybe he wanted to take on the world with Kageyama, not against him. Watching Hoshiumi hit toss after beautiful toss though, was becoming a searing reminder that Kageyama had found someone new. 

As the end of the match neared, Hinata wondered what would happen if he told Kageyama that he’s still here and if it would mean anything to him. _Would he offer to toss to me again? Could we stay in this arena hours after the stands had emptied like we used to and practice our quick until it’s dark outside?_ When the final whistle blew and his team was celebrating their win, he looked across the court like he had in Junior High and found that Kageyama’s gaze was already washing over him. With that Hinata understood that this is what it feels like to be caught in a current, he was drifting out with the tides and had no intention of coming back to shore.

_Tell me Kageyama, when did it all change?_

**Author's Note:**

> If you've even visited this page I'm thankful for you!! This is my first post on AO3 and I'm so excited to get publishing more on here. I hope you enjoyed our boys being so desperately in love with each other. Thank you again for the support! 
> 
> You can find me on twitter @fireheart_aw


End file.
